The Royal Romance
by Firelord Lionheart
Summary: An in-depth novelization of the Royal Romance as chronicled by Maxwell Beaumont. The King is the love interest.


A/N: I discovered TRR by an advertisement on Facebook back in December of 2019. It didn't look interesting, no game advertised on Facebook does. However, out of sheer boredom, I clicked on an ad for TRR, my iPad took me to the App Store, and I downloaded it. Very quickly, I got immersed in the story. I shelled out the money for the diamonds and keys and played towards the end. I found the story to be really sweet and I creating backstories for both my main character and the Kingdom of Cordonia. This will _**not be canon-compliant with The Royal Heir**_. I don't like TRH, I find it to be a real disappointment. This novelization is pairing the main character with the King. Normally, I stick with canon names, but since you can rename them both, I'm going with names I chose: Katie O'Reilly and King Andrew of House Rys. I'm also pairing Maxwell with Hana. The names and pairings are the two things that aren't up for negotiation. Now, my favorite character is Drake, but this novelization will be written from the point of view of my second favorite character, Maxwell, who has been asked by his publishers to rewrite his book about the events in the story, so he will be the narrator. This is only a prologue/foreword, so it's pretty short. The actual chapters will be much longer. I want this product to be good, so as always, show no mercy in your critiques, pull back no punches, and nitpick the hell out of it. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Copyright and ownership of the Royal Romance belong to Pixelberry Studios. I am making no profit off of this, it's just me doing it for the love of writing. The only thing I own are the original names, the backstories not given to us in canon, and any original scene or character I might include. The Crown and the Flame and its characters are in another Pixelberry game and it also belongs to them.

Introduction to the Second Edition: A Foreword by the Author

_Acknowledgments_

_To Bertrand, my pillar of strength and stability. Love you, big brother. _

_To Drake, whose loyalty and bravery can never be denied, but truly is a big marshmallow at heart._

_To His Majesty King Andrew IV, a brave, noble leader who truly exemplifies honor, duty, compassion, and everything we in Cordonia hold dear._

_To Her Majesty Queen Caitlin, my inspiration, this one is mostly for you. I'll always commemorate the day you came into our lives, my honorary sister._

_To my beautiful wife, Lady Hana Beaumont, the love of my life. As long as you'll stay by my side, I know I'll be able to do anything. _

_To my darling children, John and Lauren Beaumont, who can brighten anyone's day by merely being in their vicinity._

My Dear Readers:

My name is Lord Maxwell Percival Beaumont of Ramsford, Guardian of the Realm of Cordonia, Member of the Royal Council, and all-around handsome bloke. Many of you in Cordonia and in other countries may have read my first, hastily-written edition of this thrilling tale, but despite the sales, both my agent and publisher wish me to, er… expand on the story, to speak to my friends, and anyone who was involved in the story with all the details previously omitted. Naturally, I agreed, but some of my dear friends were more reluctant. Certain defeated enemies of ours were even more reluctant, though one was quite eager to see their name in print. Oh, will they ever have a big surprise once they become world-famous for their... literal downfall. However, this is a story that touched the heart of an entire nation and it is my hope that an in-depth retelling of this beautiful story may touch your heart wherever you may be and whenever you may be reading this.

When I was a little boy, my mum, Susan Mary Beaumont – God rest her soul – would often read my big brother Bertie and me stories before bedtime, notably fairytales. Both my brother and I really enjoyed them, and I remember telling Bertie once, "I wish I could be like the heroes in those stories; a dashing Prince saving our country from evildoers and winning the heart of a fair maiden!"

Bertie laughed and responded, "Maxwell, these are just stories written hundreds of years ago, but I hope someday you do find true love and I'm almost certain that one day, all of Cordonia will sing your praises, just as we sing of Queen Kenna, the Great Uniter and King Dominic, the Dragon of Stormholt." Yes, Kenna and Dom were real. _The Crown and the Flame _is the most popular fantasy novel series in Cordonia after J.K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ and J.R.R. Tolkien's _The Lord of the Rings_, is very loosely based on true Cordonian history. It has seen a resurgence in popularity since it had been adapted to a Netflix series, running from 2016 to 2019. Well, actually, it'd be more accurate to say that it was based on the many legends of Kenna and Dominic told since the Dark Ages. This history has played a role in the story of Katie, but we'll get to that in due time. Bertie and I always loved hearing legends and fairytales involving arguably the most celebrated rulers in our country's history.

Now, I refer to my big brother as Bertie here, but I should warn you that only a handful of people may call or refer to His Grace the Duke Bertrand Archibald Beaumont of Ramsford, "Bertie" and live to tell the tale, so I strongly advise you not to try it if you're ever in his presence, lest you be beaten into submission by his eyebrows of doom and then subjected to a lecture in courtly etiquette that you'll never forget, but I digress. What our mum may have read to us was just stories, but my experiences in the years 2017 and 2018, at the age of twenty-four and twenty-five, have taught me that there are times that fairytales can indeed come true.

The Royal Romance is, to quote Disney's _Beauty and the Beast_, a tale as old as time, a story of how a common, normal girl, by mere chance, happened to meet a group of friends; two of whom would become her lifelong friends and one of whom would become the love of her life. I'm part of the former category. No, this isn't an account of my finding true love, though that's a thrilling tale in its own right, this story is of one who you should know of quite well if you've been following the news from June of 2017 to October of 2018. Yeah, I'm speaking of the one known to the world as Katie O'Reilly or the 'Everywoman', even though she has since changed her surname to Rys and is to be addressed as Her/Your Majesty or Queen Caitlin by everyone except her closest friends and our good King Andrew IV who know her by name, and as "Mummy" by their adorable children, Their Royal Highnesses Prince Adam and Princess Amelia. Though was it really chance or was it fate that got them through these trials and tribulations? That I leave up to you to determine. I personally am more inclined to believe that we had some divine intervention more than once and I'm not even that religious.

Anyway, what can I say about Katie in a brief paragraph? Her and Andrew's love story is one of the most fascinating of modern European royalty, surpassing even, I'd say, that of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge's (Prince William and Kate Middleton for those who don't know), and cannot be done justice in a simple foreword, which should be obvious as I've written a three-part saga covering her story. However, what I can say is this: Katie is one of the sweetest, smartest, funniest, strongest, and most selfless human beings I know. She's beautiful both inside and out. I consider her to be the sister I never had. Bertie and I will always be grateful for what she's done, not just for our country, but for our family as well. When we say that she's an honorary Beaumont, we truly mean it. Why even little Bartie calls her 'Aunt'. My friends and I are truly blessed to have her in our lives and Cordonia is blessed to have her as our Queen, so this one's for you, my honorary sister. Here's to many more dance-offs and antics even when we're ninety-seven and each our great-grandkids look on in embarrassment. I hope someday you read this to your descendants.

It is my hope you enjoy reading this chronicle of one of the most trying times in our country's history whether you read it mere days after this book's publication or hundreds of years from now on your super-advanced, environmentally-friendly electronic devices as much as I enjoyed writing about it. It was a time when destinies have been fulfilled and history written into stone. So, on behalf of my good friends, Their Majesties the King and Queen of Cordonia, I present to you the Royal Romance.

Signed,

Lord Maxwell Percival Beaumont  
Guardian of the Realm  
House of Peers  
Duchy of Ramsford


End file.
